


Drawings

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Child Patton, College AU, Dad Logan, M/M, analogical - Freeform, child roman, parental analogical, tiny sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Two boys at the daycare where Virgil volunteers certainly seem to be trying to set him up.





	Drawings

Virgil strolled into the daycare facility connected to his university, signing in and leaving his things in a cubby behind the front desk. He grabbed the volunteer ID badge with his name on it and went to go head toward the large play area. Virgil was toward the end of his Master’s Degree program, focusing in child development. A class he had taken had required him to a certain amount of volunteering and even after he had met the requirement and the class ended, he found that he enjoyed working with the kids and just made it a part of his routine.

It was a Wednesday in the early afternoon, meaning two of Virgil’s favorite kids he volunteered with should be in. He rounded the corner and there they were, the two brothers happily drawing at the small table in the center of the room. As soon as he stepped into the room, the two boys looked up with huge smiles and the elder popped to his feet and ran toward him.

“Virgie!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the tall man’s waist for a hug.

“Hello, Patty. How are you today?” He asked, a small smile forming as he looked down at the adorable 8 year old, a huge smile plastered on his bespectacled and freckled face.

“Good! Me and Roro are drawing! Come see!” He bounced excitedly and grabbed Virgil’s hand, pulling him over to the table. Virgil let out a little bemused chuckle, settling down at the spot between him and his brother. The younger boy looked up with a huge toothy grin as Virgil sat down.

“Virge Virge Virge Virge!” Roman said excitedly, looking at the slightly darkly dressed man. “Look at my picture!” The 6 year old pushed the picture he was working on infront of Virgil who looked down at it.

The picture was four stick figures, the small red one in the crown and the light blue one with glasses and cat ears were a dead giveaway as Roman and Patton. His eyes moved to see a tall purple stick figure with smudged black lines on the face, and roughly shaded in black around his torso… His signature black hoodie, he realized. He smiled at the fairly accurate depiction before looking at the forth figure. A very tall, even larger than the one which represented himself, dark blue stick figure wearing glasses and a tie. It only took a moment before Virgil realized that Roman had drawn him and the fourth figure holding hands.

“…This is very well done, Ro. …Is this tall one your dad?” He asked, looking down at the rambunctious boy.

“Uh huh! That’s you and that’s Daddy! You two are holding hands because you two are in love!” He explained, pointing to the image to explain. Virgil held in a small huff of laughter. These two boys were obsessed with the idea of him being with their dad for some reason.. Some professor that Virgil had never actually met.

“…I see. Well, it’s a very nice drawing Roman.” He said, a little embarrassed. He quickly turned back to Patton. “And what have you been drawing, Patty?”

Patton slid over his drawing, showing a scene which contained the same four characters… Only this time, they were having a picnic together, the sky full of hearts, rainbows, and unicorns.

“…Very nice, Patty. Uh..” Virgil wracked his brain trying to come up with anything else to say. “Hey, why don’t we play a game?”

The two boys nodded happily and both popped up, not seeming to notice that Virgil was changing the topic. They played all together for a good while until Virgil had to leave, giving him hugs good bye as the volunteer left the playroom. It wasn’t too much later when their dad arrived after teaching his last class, stepping into the playroom to collect his sons. Roman and Patton both ran to him as he entered to give their father a hug.

“Daddy!”

“Hello boys, ready to go home?” Logan asked them as he looked down at his sons.

“Uh huh!” Roman agreed, moving to grab his and Patton’s drawings from the table and show him. “Look what we made today!”

Logan looked down at the two pages, hiding his slight embarrassment at seeing that familiar purple and black stick figure holding his hand and sitting with them on some kind of… Magical picnic. “…These are amazing, boys. We can put them on the fridge when we get home. …Did you show your volunteer friend?”

“Yeah yeah! Virgie really liked them too!” Patton nodded, moving to grab his father’s hand as they walked out all together. Logan just nodded.

“…I’m glad.”

A couple more weeks passed, Logan and Virgil still seeming to never meet up despite how desperately Roman and Patton felt they were meant to be together. It was a Friday before a holiday break, Virgil staying a little later than usual to play with Roman and Patton, when he heard a cool voice from behind him.

“Boys, I’m here early. I let my class out early for the break.”

Both boys just lit up, running toward the sound of the voice as Virgil straightened back up and froze slightly. This was sure to be awkward.

“Daddy, Daddy! You have to meet Virgie!”

Logan also froze, walking into the room and seeing a man in black facing away from him. Oh.

Virgil realized he had to turn around, it wasn’t like he could avoid it. He slowly turned, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the young professor. His features were so sharp, his icy eyes looking back at him from behind his glasses. He was… Gorgeous.

Logan watched as this man he had heard so much about finally turned to face him. He appeared to be about around the same age as Logan himself, but he looked over him slightly, eyes traveling across him. He slowly took in his perfect looking skin and his large gray eyes, not having expected the man from his son’s drawings to be so insanely attractive.

“Um.. Hello. You must be Roman and Patton’s dad? I’ve..” He chuckled a little awkwardly. “..I’ve heard a lot about you. I’m Virgil.” He stepped forward, timidly holding out his hand to shake.

Logan stepped forward as well, shaking his hand. “Yes, I am. I’m Professor Sanders, but.. Logan. Call me Logan. Um… I’ve heard a lot about you as well. Thank you. For, uh.. Taking care of my sons. They speak very highly of you.” He said, his normally even tone cracking just a bit.

Their handshake lasted just a bit too long before they awkwardly pulled their hands away from each other. Small giggles caused them both to turn and see Patton and Roman looking up at them with huge shining eyes, as if they had had some master plan that was finally coming to fruition. Virgil and Logan both looked at them with fond smiles before glancing back at each other with slightly pink cheeks.

“…Would you like to join us for dinner tonight? As a… Thank you. And a small celebration for the holiday break?”

“…Yeah. That sounds nice.”


End file.
